Uniquely Different
by Zoeynightshade31
Summary: Skylar McCallan has always known she was different, as most girls do. But she is different in another way. Just as she believes she is getting to be a part of the 'norm' her whole life gets flipped upside down. Will her life ever be the same?
1. Changed

Chapter 1

"Hey Sky" Casey said, interrupting my mental stressing about the geometry test the next day.

"Aloha Casey." I said slamming my locker and picking up my Blood On The Dance Floor bag and slinging it over my right shoulder.

She leaned up against my locker and sighed "Can you tell me what is going on between you and Landon?" I glared down at the floor.

"Nothing, I've already told you that. I cant even kiss him without tasting the beer he was drinking the night before. Plus he started smoking and just hugging him made me almost cough my lungs up."

"Are you sure it's not that damned cold you've had for the past week?" Casey inquired.

"The coughing get's worse when I'm around him." I muttered, still glaring at the floor. That moment was when my almost normal life turned upside down.

Time seemed to slow down around me. Confused, I looked over my shoulder and my heart dropped. Standing to my left was a vamyre tracker."Skylar MacCallan, night has chosen you. You must now be under the protection of the Goddess Nyx. Your place is now at the House of Night" the Tracker said, his voice deep and entrancing. My eyes widened and I gasped when I saw his crooked finger pointing at me. Out of all things this had to happen to me? My heart beet quickened and I thought 'Oh please no, I was almost normal!' When the direction of his finger reached my face, a burning sensation spread across my head. It felt as though thousands of hot needles were being stabbed into my forehead. I cried out in agony. The pain was just too much. I felt myself crumble to the floor before I was consumed by darkness.

It felt as though I were falling through emptiness. The vast darkness that surrounded me seemed to pulse with life. '_Child, you are unique, a new type of Vampyre. Sadly my daughter, you have been touched by darkness. Ready yourself, a great struggle awaits you.'_ The female voice rang strong and steady around me. I knew it was my Goddess, Nyx, immediately. The pulsing darkness around me dissipated as Casey's worried voice awakened me.

"Sky? Ohmygod Sky wake up!" I heard her say. I opened my eyes and began to sit up. I was seriously hoping what had happened was just a dream, but my false hope was destroyed. When the room pitched around me, I grabbed onto Casey for support, and began taking in deep breaths until the wave of dizziness passed, leaving vague nausea. "My god Sky, your Mark is really creepy." Casey said, shrinking away from my touch. Disapoointed, I sighed. It hadn't been a dream.

Giving her a look I said "Well nah! I would have _never_ imagined that. I didn't just get turned into _a fledgling Vampyre!_"

She shook her head "No, thats not what I mean, hold on..." She rummaged through her purse until she pulled out a hand mirror. "Here." Casey said handing it to me, being careful not to touch me. I took it from her. Why did she treat me like a monster? Not to long ago we were best friends. How could something like that change within a matter of minutes? I held the mirror up to my face and gasped. This is why she said my Mark was creepy. Most fledgelings are Marked with a sapphire blue hollow crescent moon on their forehead, but not me. Mine was onyx black with a purple star on each side. I sighed in frustration. Why did I have to always be the odd one out? Why couldn't i just have a normal life? At least as normal of a life that I can get as a fledgling?At the time I didn't realize what the purple meant.

_'You are unique, a new type of Vampyre.' _The goddesses words came to me again as I set down the bedazzled mirror and began rubbing my temples, trying to soothe the headache that pulsed along my brow. There was a long silence before Casey grabbed the mirror and stood, "Look Sky, I'm sorry but I gotta go or mom is gonna freak." She said, not meating my eyes. "call me later, okay?" She called back as she left the school, leaving me alone and stranded in the long, abandoned hallway.

How could she just leave me like that? Anger and hurt seared through me. The worst thing just happened to me and she just _leaves? _With a grunt of frustration I gathered up my bag and the things that had spilled out of it when I blacked out. _What a wonderful friend_ I thought venemously. Heaving a heavy sigh I stood and made my way to the glass double doors, pulling my hood over my head. After making sure the parking lot was empty I opened the door and took off for my Jeep, keeping my head. The sun beat down on me, making me feel weaker than normal. The light hurt my eyes as I squinted at my electric blue jeep that was parked to the right of the flag that billowed in the wind. Once I reached it, I flung the door open and jumped inside, slamming the door behind me. Just as I put the keys in the ignition, there was a knocking on my window. I froze thinking _oh god please don't let it be Landon please!_ but when I turned, there he stood pushing his dirty blonde hair out of his face. Pulling my hood down farther over my forehead, I rolled down my window. Anger shot throuugh me once more, but I took a deepbreath, trying to calm it down a bit. "What do you want Landon?" I asked, not hiding my frustration.

"Look sky we really need to talk." He said.

"Not a good time." I told him with forced nonchalance.

"Please Skyler this is important." he pleaded.

"Landon, look I can't talk right now. I have to leave. I will call you later." I said. I could see the heart brake in his eyes. Guilt flooded me. _Come on Sky, stay strong. Don't let him give you the look and then melt in his hands._

"I can't tell you over the phone. I have to tell you right now, in person." he told me. The look he was giving me made my heart flutter. Ignoring the strong feeling I had to stay and listen to him, I looked away, the guilty fealing getting stronger.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Now." I started rolling up the window when a cough wrackd my body, leaving me gasping for air and clutching my chest. Pain seared through me, along with fear. _If I don't leave now, I will die._

"Sky are you okay?" Landon asked, his voice filled with honest concern.

"I'm fine but I won't be if I don't leave now." I croaked, finally finding my breath.

His expression hardened. "Why are you leaving me here? Why wont you listen to what I have to say? Did I do something wrong?" he questioned. I flinched. He had never looked at me like that.

"I-" I started, but was cut off.

"Is it because of the smoking? If it is I quit that shit." He said.

"No it's not-" Landon cut me off again.

"Then what is it? God damn it Skyler tell me. I have a right to know." he growled. Another wave of anger washed through me. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"I've been Marked and if I don't get to the closest House Of Night within the next hour I'm going to die. I have to leave now." I said, failing at the attempt to hide the venom in my voice. His eyes grew wide. I turned on the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot of the school, holding back the tears of anger and guilt that threatened to spill until I was a ways away from the school. Even though the tears flowed down my cheaks and more coughs wracked my body, I kept driving, leaving my old school and life behind.


	2. The New Begining

_**Note:I am accepting OCs. either message me or review it for the book. Also I am in need of story suggestions!**_

Chapter 2

I stood in front of the wrought iron gate that towered over me, shifting nervously and not really sure what to do next. I glanced around, looking for an intercom system or something. Nothing was there. I had already tried pushing the gate open, it wouldn't budge. I sighed in frustration and turned my back on the gate. The parking lot of the Phoenix House Of Night was surprisingly full. It took me five minutes to find a parking place. I pulled out my phone to check the time. 9:30 pm. _Maybe the school only opens the doors at certain times?_ I thought foolishly. I knew that wasn't the answer, since vampyres only sleep during the day. I crossed my arms over my chest. It was 123 miles from Flagstaff to here.

"Hello, you must be our fledgling, Skyler MacCallan. It's nice to meet you. I am Tyra, High Priestess of the Phoenix Arizona House Of Night." A female voice rang out from behind me, making me jump and spin around. There stood a woman just a little taller than me, wearing a flowing purple dress. Right above her left breast was a silver embroidering of a women with her hands cupped around a Crescent moon. She had long, brown hair that fell in ringlets around her waist. The color of her eyes was a soft, milky brown that glittered in the torchlight.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." I said, pulling my hood down over my Mark. She looked at me, clearly confused, and tilted her head to the side.

"My dear, does your mark embarrass you?" She asked, a motherly tone in her voice.

"Um, not really, it's just my Mark is uh... different." I said. I could feel my cheeks warm. My stomach flipped with nervous butterflies. Tyra smiled warmly.

"Dear, you need not be embarrassed by our mother's gift. Please pull your hood back so I may see our goddesses gift to you." She said. My heart dropped. She had done just what I hoped she wouldn't. Slowly I pulled my hood back, then swept my raven colored bangs off of my forehead, revealing th Mark that had appeared there not to long ago. The High priestess' eyes widened and her mouth fell agape. She stepped forward and ran the tips of her fingers lightly over my mark before smiling. "Child, do you know what this means?" she asked. Confused I shook my head.

"No, not unless it means that I'm correct and I will never get a chance at a normal life." I said.

OTyra laughed. "No, it means you carry a part of our goddess that no one else does." she said before dropping to her knees. "You've been touched by the goddess in a magnificent way."

"Um, why are you, a high priestess, on your knees before me?" I asked, confused. _I think this chick is slightly off her rocker._ I thought.

"Do you know what the purple Mark means?" She asked looking up at me, smiling and almost in tears. I shook my head.

"No ma'am. I'm newly Marked." I said.

"The one Marked with the Purple Mark is the Nyx Incarnate. What confuses me though, is the black crescent " She said, standing then grabbing my hand. "Let us go and find you're sleeping quarters." She smiled at me and I felt my stomach drop again. I let her lead me through the crowd of gaping fledglings. I lowered my head, my Raven colored hair falling in my face, hiding my out of the ordinary mark. I silently hoped that this wouldn't last for forever. The gaping stares made me nervous. I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going until Tyra opened a door. I realized then we must have entered one of the buildings. She led me into the room and cleared her throat. Several of the female fledglings looked up at her and smiled. One of the girls stood and approached her. She had short blond hair and amber-colored eyes. My mouth nearly dropped when I saw her mark. It wasn't blue like the rest, it was gold and shimmered in the florescent light.

"I see we have a newbie." She said, looking me over. "Who are you?" She asked me.

"I'm Skyler... and who are you?" I asked raising my head to her. I saw her eyes widen.

"I am Celestia. Also a newer Fledgling. 3rd former. Been here about... 3 months" She answered. Celestia smiled at me. I smiled back then looked over at Tyra, who was watching us skeptically. I shifted and looked around us. There were maybe six or seven fledglings in the room. All of them were staring at me, well mostly staring at my mark. Tyra smiled.

"Well, nice to see that you two get along." The High Priestess said. Her eyes glittered. I looked at her questioningly. What was the Priestess thinking? She grabbed my hand. "Come with me my dear, I will show you to your room. The rest of you need to get to your classes. They begin in five minutes." She told the me and the other girls. When Celestia started to leave, Tyra grabbed her arm. "Not you, Celestia, I need you to stay here. Do not worry I will excuse you from the classes you miss."

Celestia nodded and stood next to me. After waiting for the other students to exit the room, Tyra led us up the stairs on the far side of the room, next to a sofa and a Flat-screen T.V. and into a corridor lit by electric torches that lined the walls. She led us down the hallway and stopped in front of a door labeled Room 115. "So Newbie is rooming with me? Cool, I finally have a room-mate that, more than likely, won't run out on me." Celestia stated with forced nonchalance. I could see the pain that flashed across her face. I pitied her. I may have been odd, but no one had ever run-out on me. Well, after I got Marked that is. So I knew how she felt.

"Yes, she is going to share a room with you." Tyra said, opening the door to show a room with baby blue walls. One side of the room had been decorated with posters of random bands. A twin sized bed was in the corner of the room. When I saw that it had been covered with a blue and black spotted comforter with matching pillows. There was a side table covered in books and other miscellaneous. In the middle of it all was a lamp with a beige lamp-shade over the top. The other side of the room looked out-of-place and bland. The bed and bed-side table were empty. The wall was blank. This side of the room was mine. "Welcome to the House Of Night Skyler." Tyra said before leaving us in the room.

* * *

I didn't have much after I unpacked my things. Only a few books were on my night stand. Celestia had let me borrow one of her bed sets. It was black and red with matching pillows. I would have to stock up on decorations. "Your closet is the one beside mine, but your uniforms aren't there yet. The vamps will bring some by eventually. It will probably be stocked up when we get back." Celestia said, linking her arm in mine.

"Get back? From where?" I asked confused.

"I'm going to show you the kitchen. Each of the door-rooms have one." She answered leading me down the hallway and back into the main room. She led me through a door not far from the stairwell. There was a microwave, a fridge, a gas stove, all the basic things needed for a kitchen. This made me feel a little more at home in this new and strange place. Celestia un-linked her arm from mine and crossed the room to the pantry. She opened it and when she turned back she was holding a bag of donuts. Then she raided the fridge, taking out multiple soda cans, making me hold some of the stuff. We headed back upstairs to our room then dumped the contents out on my bed.

"Don't tell anyone we did this. We aren't supposed to. I mean we won't get into any more trouble than a scolding from Tyra, but that's not always the best. Especially not when she goes into the 'Eating healthy will help you complete the change.' speech." Celestia told me, picking up a donut and popping it in her mouth, sitting on the edge of my bed. I sat on the edge across from her and picked up one of the sodas.

Opening the can, I took a large drink, satisfying my thirst. "In that case my lips are sealed." I said. We laughed before eating more of the donuts. I jumped up when there was a knock on the door, my heart racing.

"One second!" Celestia called, gathering up the stuff and shoving it in the top drawer of her dresser. "OK, come on in." She said. The door opened and a girl stepped in. She looked about my age, maybe a year or two younger.

"I came by to drop off the uniforms." She said. Her long red, curly hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Her chocolate-brown eyes stared at me, making me a bit nervous. Right above them was a saphire blue mark that was hollow in the center, showing that she was a fledgling."I'm Destiny by the way, " Destiny said,coming into the room. I saw her arms held a few uniforms.. She must have seen me eyeing disdainfully because she laughed. "Oh, you don't have to wear these all the time, only to your class. You don't have to wear these dreadful skirts to class though, only the shirts. We give out the skirts to new students who haven't gotten the chance to get any clothes." she explained.

"Oh, OK. That works." I said, relaxing. I had an extra pair of jeans with me because I was originally going to Casey's house after school. Plans got changed when I got marked though. _No skirts for me today,_ I thought, relieved. I watched her as she hung the items up in the closet that Celestia had said earlier was mine. The Destiny smiled at me.

"It was very nice to meet you." she said, giving me a sweeping bow before quickly exiting the room. Celestia rolled her eyes then leaned back against the wall.

"Such a suck-up," she muttered under her breath, "I really don't like that kid. She is extremely... I don't know... girly." Celestia shuddered before pulling the drinks and other things back out of her drawer. With a heavy sigh, she plops down onto my bead and starts on a new coke. With a nod, I sat next to her. I didn't know much about Destiny, so I din't know if I agreed with Celestia or not.

"So when am I supposed to start my classes?" I asked her.

"As soon as Tyra gives you a schedule. But first, I need to show you around the school. Let's start with our room. That door leads to the bathroom." She answered, pointing to the door that wasn't far from the foot of my bed. Then she stood and grabbed my arm. "Let me show you the rest of the school."

* * *

After she got done showing me around, we came back to our room. "So do you get the run of the place?" she asked.

"Umm... I think so... I'm not sure. It is still pretty confusing but I'll get the hang of it eventually." I laughed nervously.

She smiled and laughed. "Yeah I know how you feel." Celestia said. I smiled back before plopping down on my bed.

"Well, I'm just a bit overwhelmed. I'll get used to it though." I laughed. Celestia crossed the room to her dresser.

"Well since you haven't gotten a chance to go shopping, I'm guessing you need pajamas." She said, tossing me a pair of pajamas. The pants were soft and baby blue. The shirt was flannel. I thanked her before going into the bathroom. I turned on the water for the shower. After making sure the water was just right, I undressed and jumped in. The wall was lined with shampoos, conditioners, and body washes. After picking my favorite scent, I washed my hair and body. Then I turned off the water and got out of the shower. I opened the little cabinet door to my right and pulled out a towel. I dried my hair and body before slipping into the comfortable night-clothes Celestia had so kindly given me. It was such a relief to have someone who didn't gawk or gape at me when I walked by. When I finally left the stuffy bathroom, I saw Celestia lounging on her bed, reading "To Kill a Mocking Bird." When I shut the door behind me, she looked up from her book.

"Hey, enjoy your shower?" She asked.

"Yeah. It was great. What is with all the shampoos though?" I asked. She just laughed and waved it away.

"Oh they were gifts from my mother. She sent them to me a while back." she turned away from me and put her book away.

"Oh ok." I nodded. I wanted to ask about her mother, but I could tell she didn't want to talk about it. I wouldn't either since my parents died in a car accident when I was seven years old. My heart ached at the memory. I shoved it away, not wanting to feel the pain that constantly followed that memory. I laid back on my new bed and closed my eyes. _I will **NOT **think about that night. _I tried to convince myself this. Gladly, Celestia took my mind off of the subject.

"Hey, it might take a while to get used to the whole sleep during the day thing." she warned, giving me a small smile.

"I'll adjust. Hopefully sooner than later." I laughed. She reached over to her lamp, which was the only thing illuminating the room.

"Well, goodnight newbie." She laughed before turning it off. I laid down and rolled over. After sorting the thoughts that were swimming around my mind, I finally fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock blaring in my ear. I opened my eyes and glared at it, annoyed. Just before I could shut it off, Celestia reached over and slapped the snooze button. "Sorry that my alarm woke you up. I forgot to tell you I set it for eight o'clock in the morning so we could go get you some clothes before school." she yawned, turning on the light before sitting up and stretching. I glared at her. She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on I apologized, can't you forgive me?" Celestia pouted, giving me a look.

I tried to stay frustrated, but I couldn't. "Fine I forgive you." I sighed. She smiled abd clapped her hands excitedly. I wondered how she had so much energy after only sleeping for a few hours.

She grinned. "Okay, great. Get up and throw on some clothes, we are going shoppin'!" She said. I groaned, throwing the covers back over my head. I did _not _want to get up this early.I shook my head under neath the blankets. I was exhausted and I needed more sleep.

"Five more minutes?" I pleaded, my ords muffled by the thick comforter. The blankets were suddenly pulled off of me, I turned to see Celestia glaring at me, her hands on her hips.

"Come with me." She said,the tone of her voice taking on a more serious tone. I groaned again and sat up. Suddenly Celestia burst iinto laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked glaring at her. still giggling, she tyook my hand and dragged me into the bathroom. Then she put me in front of the mirror. I gasped with horror. My hair had frizzed up around my head, making me look rediculous. In all the turmoil I had forgotten to blow-dry my hair. I groaned and face-palmed. This was horrible. Now it would take forever to fix my hair. Celestia had stopped laughing temporarily.

"I'll fix it for you." she said, leading me back to the bedroom and seating me in a chair by a desk covered in random hair products and makeup. Then she attacked my hair with a straightener and random sprays. I looked to the mirror and smirked. My hair seemed to like her more than it liked me. It laid straight down on my shoulders.

"Thanks, I owe it to ya." I said with a laugh. She smiled and then stood me up.

"Come on." She said, then we headed out side to the parking lot.


End file.
